The Nice Guy
by Geeky BMWW Fan
Summary: After a close call for Metropolis's star reporter, Clark lays it all on the line. SM/LL, BM/WW in equal amounts.
1. Clark

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you, KN for the beta. I have no idea why, but I feel like giving you an apple corer. I suppose you should have apple trees too, but only the ones that produce the Gala or Pink Lady apples. The other ones taste funny to me. But if you like them, I will fly them in for you. **:D**

So, I kind of like Lois Lane, and I know she isn't very popular. But I like her with Superman, because he wants to be with her. And that's good enough for me. **:D**

* * *

**The Nice Guy**

**Chapter 1:**

**Clark**

* * *

It was almost midnight, as Clark Kent stood outside of Lois Lane's apartment. Fighting the butterflies in his stomach, he raised his hand for the fifth time to knock on her door. This time he allowed his fist to actually connect with the wood.

A wary voice called out through the barrier, "Who is it?"

"It's, uh, me…Clark."

The door quickly swung wide open, and the sight of Lois in her bathrobe and with wet hair greeted him. If he were any other man, his heart would have sped up. Still, Krypton physiology did not prevent him from suddenly feeling very warm. Before he could get too distracted, she let out the quietest of sighs, forcing Clark to remember the true reason for his visit.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Smallville?"

Though a smile was plastered on her face, he could hear the strain in her voice. Her violet eyes were completely dry, but his vision pierced through the surface. Broken blood vessels bore witness that Miss Lane had recently shed more than a few tears. Probably within the last couple of hours.

"I heard what happened, and I couldn't sleep."

Lois raised an eyebrow, making Clark feel ridiculous. What was it with this woman that turned him into a buffoon? He tugged uncomfortably at his collar.

She finally beckoned him into her apartment.

As they walked over to her couch, he tried to clarify his previous statement. "What I meant to say is, I wanted to see how you were doing."

They took their seats on the soft cushions. She faced forward, her legs crossed and resting on the nearby coffee table. Lois waved her hands dismissively, though he noticed she wouldn't look at him. "As you can see, I'm in one piece, so no harm done. Besides, it will make for an exciting and entertaining story."

Clark could see the headlines now: _Reporter Bloody Bank Robbery's Sole Survivor_. The idea made him cold all over.

And one of the worst things about it was that he had missed everything. Superman had been with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, saving an island nation from an erupting volcano. He hadn't even known anything was wrong in Metropolis until Diana had pulled him aside during the clean-up.

He had expected her to be smiling at their job well done, but instead her face was lined with concern and worry. Superman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before asking, "What it is, Diana?"

"It's Lois."

Shaking his head, he dismissed the nightmarish images those two words had conjured. Even now, he felt ill.

Realizing that Lois was still talking, he channeled all his energy into listening to her.

"It'll be nice for once to be the one making the news instead of writing it. And if I do say so myself, my story is a lot more interesting than most of the stuff we put on the front page. Pulitzer Prize-award winning stuff."

She was babbling. Knowing that she probably just needed things to feel normal again, he offered a few silent nods at the appropriate places.

As she continued talking about the "story of the century", her ordeal came into agonizing clarity. Five masked men toting guns had broken into Metropolis First City Bank just a few minutes before closing, and would he believe it, just as she was about to leave! Most likely assumed the rush hour traffic would keep the police away. There were only a few tellers. He should have seen it. One lady refused to allow them into the vault. Of course, they gave her a bullet for her bravery, but she was something else. Lois probably could have been friends with her. Oh, and the robbers completely lost control of the situation after that. In her expert opinion, they were novices, and as Clark knew very well, Lois was never wrong.

They corralled all the innocent bystanders—roughly twelve people. They randomly shot three of them. She had actually stood next to one of the victims. Blood had splattered on her white skirt. Did he think it would come out, or should she just buy a new one? She should have soaked it the second she got home, but she had been busy with…other things. Anyway, they found a more cooperative teller and herded five of them into the vault. Like cattle. Then the cops showed up. Cowards got so scared they shut the vault, leaving themselves and the rest of the people out there. And then it was just a lot of guns going off. When she closed her eyes, it sounded like fireworks. Craziest Fourth of July celebration ever!

They must have been in that vault for hours. At first, they all tried talking, but then everyone got really tired. One by one they drifted off as the loud pops kept going on outside. She was just falling asleep herself when the cops opened the vault.

Lois concluded her narrative with a small laugh. "Guess I don't need as much oxygen as other people. The cop said I was lucky to be alive. Remind me to start doing my banking online."

The way she could just joke about her harrowing experience shook Clark to the core. He knew the bravado was for his benefit. He had seen the cracks in her story, heard them in her voice, much as she tried to cover them by injecting her ordeal with her characteristic irreverence and pep.

Lois finally turned to look at him and let out a loud yawn. "So, what do you think, Clark? Is it good enough for the front pages?"

His fingernails dug into the palms of his hand. He had almost lost her. _How could she be so glib?! _

When he didn't answer her, she scoffed, "You're looking at me as if you've never seen me before. Or like I'm going to break."

She was clearly on the edge, and he didn't want to push her over. In a quiet voice, he cautiously asked, "Are you?"

Lois let out a hiss of air in disbelief. "No!" Her fingers were trembling, but when she saw this, she sat on her hands. In a more collected voice, she said, "It's a little known fact, but Resilient is my middle name."

"And here I always thought it was Stubborn as a Mule."

"Ouch, Clark. That really hurt." The tired smile she gave him made Clark marvel. It was all an act, but what kind of inner strength was necessary to put on that show. Probably more than he could hope to have.

He had come here with the intention of declaring his feelings for her. When he had found out that Lois had actually survived, he promised not to let one more second go by without her knowing how important she was to him.

Lois let out another yawn. She had been through so much. It really wouldn't have been fair to unload his feelings on her, Clark reasoned. He began to stand up. "Well, it seems you have everything under control. I should prob--"

"You're leaving?" She gazed up at him and for a moment her mask slipped, and he saw fear mixed with desperation. But then she closed her eyes and flopped back on the couch.

Clark sat back down. "I guess I could stay for a little longer."

"Don't let me keep you."

"Now that I think about it, I really wanted to watch the Late Show. Do you mind?"

Clark reached for the remote, but Lois grabbed it before he could get it. She powered on the television and flipped through the channels, stopping on some cartoon with a duck chasing around two chipmunks.

"I like cartoons too." Clark said.

"Have I ever," she yawned, "excuse me, complimented you on your exquisite taste in television shows?"

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Remind me to do that some time."

Within ten minutes, Lois was asleep. Clark allowed himself to watch her for a few moments before gently lifting her into his arms. She stirred in his grasp, nuzzling her head into his chest. The elation he felt was powerful, though he quickly dismissed it. After all, she was unconscious.

With as little jostling as he could manage, he deposited her on the bed, brushing a stray ebony lock from her face before turning to leave.

He took one step, but was halted by Lois softly saying, "Hey. Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Thankful that the darkness hid the blush that stole over his cheeks, he walked back over to her bed. "Goodnight, Lois."

In disbelief, he saw her hand reach out. He moved himself so that she easily found his hand. Her fingers caught his wrist and traveled further up his arm, before she tugged, pulling him down so she could hug him.

"Thanks for coming to see me." She rose just a little and kissed him on the cheek. The soft flesh of her lips lingered there a bit longer than the customary peck, or so he thought.

The darkness was complete, but somehow she was looking straight at him.

The violet of her eyes deepened, pupils dilated, and she had a slightly elevated temperature. The furious pounding of her heart beat in his ears.

_Does she feel the same way about me, _he wondered.

Hoping he wasn't making a mistake, Clark leaned forward.

His mouth was almost near hers when he felt her ask, "Clark, what are you doing?"

She reached over and turned on the light.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…" Clark wished he could melt into the floor. Unfortunately, that was not one of Superman's powers.

"Are you blushing?" Lois let out a laugh. "Don't feel bad. I'm kind of irresistible at the moment, what with that whole damsel in distress thing I have going for me." She had a kind smile on her face, which Clark thought made things worse. He was the guy she pitied, not even considered man enough to have his advances taken seriously. A slap would have been more comforting.

He took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead. "Can we just forget that happened?"

"Are you kidding me? This is one thing I'll never let you live down." He would have given nearly anything to see her smiling like this when he first came here, but he never envisioned it would come at the back of him revealing his feelings to her. Clark was crushed, and try as he might, he couldn't keep the disappointment and hurt out of his voice when he said, "Lois, please."

Her eyes widened as the realization sunk in. "Oh. So this wasn't just one of those 'carried away in the moment'…moments?"

Clark shook his head, giving her an awkward smile.

Lois pulled him over to her bed and had him sit. "Geez, Clark, I'm sorry. I seriously had no idea."

"I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you. Like I said before, can we just forget this ever happened?"

"If that's what you want, of course. But before we do that, can I ask you a few questions?"

The cat was already out of the bag. What did it matter? "Sure. Go for it."

"How long has it…how long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know. A year, maybe two."

Her jaw dropped in shock. "You sure are good at keeping secrets. I had no idea…Um, Clark, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me? I'm hardly ever nice to you." She gave him a tiny smile. "Apart from my good looks and modesty, why would you even give me a second glance? I always pictured you with some Donna Reed type."

"Who?"

"Stay-at-home-mom, doting wife, head of the PTA, house in the country with a white picket fence. A Smallville kind of girl."

"I don't know," he lied. He could list thousands of reasons why he adored Lois Lane. Finally, he settled on, "I've never met anyone like you before, but I don't really feel comfortable telling you more than that."

"I understand." And he could tell that she did.

Having never been this open with her and aware that tomorrow at the office, Lois would be back to her normal self, Clark had to know. "Do you think there is any way you could ever like me?"

He had never seen her eyes quite so soft, or her face so beautiful. It was one of the rare times Lois let her guard down, and Clark would have felt privileged if his heart weren't currently stuck in his throat.

Lois grabbed his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. "You're a wonderful person, Clark, but I just…" She gave him a pained expression.

"Right, should have known." Clark hastily stood up, only to have Lois scramble out of bed too.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I don't like you--" Lois stopped, and the pity was back in full force. Clark liked it better when she was angry.

"Look, I'm flattered that someone like you would be attracted to someone like me, but I've just never thought of you that way."

"Someone like me?"

"You know. The boy next door."

"Someone not like Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, or Superman." He knew he sounded bitter, but he couldn't help it.

"I know I've made some poor choices when it comes to men. You're a really great person, Clark, probably the nicest guy I know; it's just that…I'm not sure I can see myself with you. Besides, I'd drive you nuts in the end. You deserve someone better than me. What about Sheila from Classifieds? She's smart and pretty, maybe a tad bit boring, though I'm sure… "

"Thanks, but I'll pass." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and mumbled, "So I guess it's true what they say, 'Nice guys finish last'."

"Claaark," Lois reached out a hand to comfort him, but Clark eluded her.

He gave her a shrug and a weak smile. "Well, I won't bother you anymore." He shuffled to her door.

"Clark, don't be like this."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow. Goodnight, Lois."

He shut the bedroom door and let himself out of her apartment, locking the front door before he left. As he walked down the hall toward the elevator, he heard her yell, "Dammit!" Turning back to her apartment, he scanned the walls and saw Lois angrily slam her nightstand. She dashed her forearm across her glistening eyes before turning off the lights.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I don't write much SM/LL. If it sucks or is OOC, please don't be too harsh about letting me know. I'm kind of nervous.** :D** Thanks!


	2. Diana

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks, KN! For some reason I feel like giving you fireworks. Blue ones. And a mariachi band. I guess I'm in a festive mood! Party at the enclave!

* * *

**The Nice Guy**

**Chapter Two:**

**Diana**

* * *

Wonder Woman looked over worriedly at Superman as she hovered above the wreckage below. A rogue fleet of robots had attacked downtown Gotham City, and what should have been a routine containment operation had spiraled out of control. Thankfully, Batman, with the help of the police, had already evacuated the streets, so no one was injured. The police had cordoned off the area, and only the three superheroes and burnt out husks of machinery were present among the damaged buildings.

Diana immediately tensed when she saw Batman stalking over to Superman. _Please, Bruce, don't say anything._

"Kent, what's wrong with you?!"

Diana let out a sigh as she drifted back down. Standing behind Batman, she laid a cautionary hand on his back, though she was careful that Superman couldn't see the action. Not that Clark would have seen anyway. Her friend's head hung down, the perfect picture of dejection.

"Well, whatever it is, get your head in the game. A mopey Superman isn't good for anybody."

"Sorry, I'll do better next time."

"We'll see."

The two men exchanged curt nods before Superman took to the skies.

Batman turned around, and from the set of his jaw, Diana knew he didn't want to hear a lecture. The slits in his cowl were dangerously small, but they widened just a little when he saw her. Diana tilted her head to the side, confused.

"What is that?" he asked.

Looking down, she saw a bloody gash on her arm, adorned with metal fragments. "It's nothing. One of the robots got me really good, that's all."

"Have J'onn look at it."

"I will, but first I want to speak to you."

"Fix your arm. Then we'll talk." Without waiting for her answer, Batman walked over to the police, no doubt to tell them they could enter the area and begin clean-up.

Frustration and fondness fought for dominance within Wonder Woman. She hated it when he tried to give her unnecessary orders, just because he wanted to avoid a real discussion. Knowing that his current "request" was made out of worry for her alleviated some of her anger. So did the fact that he was right. Still, his delivery left something to be desired, and they would need to discuss it.

Diana teleported back to the Watchtower. Roughly thirty minutes later, she made the journey from the infirmary to her quarters.

She walked into the darkened room, but didn't turn on the lights. It was still the afternoon, but weariness from the battle was setting in, and she collapsed onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she said aloud, "Bruce?"

When he answered, his voice came from her bathroom. A few seconds later, he appeared, turning on the lights. He was dressed in sweat bottoms and his newly showered hair glistened.

Diana gave Bruce a reproving look as he lay down beside her. "Do you always have to be so hard on him?"

"Superman is allowing his personal issues to interfere with his professional duties. His distraction could lead to someone getting injured or worse yet, killed." He looked pointedly at the bandage on her arm.

Diana shook her head. "There was no way that that was going to happen in this situation. We had evacuated the area, and we were fighting against satellite controlled robots, so that I couldn't hurt the bad guys, even if I wanted to. No one was going to get hurt."

"You seem to forget you were there. Your skin isn't impenetrable like Superman's. One of those bullets could have caused serious injury." She felt his fingers trail over her arm, running over the rough edges of her bandage.

Diana rolled her eyes, simultaneously raising one of her bracelets. "I think bullets are the last thing I need to worry about. What about yourself? No matter how much Kevlar you wrap yourself in, you aren't invulnerable either."

"I manage."

"Lucky for me. You do realize, however, that you are getting mad at Clark for something you do all the time?'

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You think I can't see? I'll admit it. You're good with your little disappearing and reappearing act-"

"Just good?" Diana fought the urge to smile at the smirk he gave her.

"Ok, very good, but not all your actions are quite so covert. I see how you are always looking out for me on the battlefield."

At first the discovery had annoyed and angered her, but Diana had learned to accept it for what it truly was: not a questioning of her abilities, but concern for her safety.

Bruce stiffened beside her, and she let out a loud laugh. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you have a soft spot for your girlfriend…"

A few peaceful minutes passed before Diana grabbed the hand that was still playing with her bandage and intertwined their fingers. Quietly, she asked, "What if it had been me?"

She had changed the subject, but Bruce easily followed. He knew all about Lois's previous predicament. He had been the one to alert Wonder Woman and ask her to break the news to Clark.

"You could have taken those guys. Easily."

"That's not what I meant. What would you do if you couldn't help me when I was in trouble? Or if you thought I had died?"

He wouldn't answer her, though his mouth had settled into a tight line. She knew he hated the idea of her in any kind of danger.

"If it had been you, I would have been sick with fear," she confessed.

"It's been a week, and last I checked, Lois is alive and well."

"You don't think Superman couldn't still be affected by that? If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, then, I guess I better live forever."

"I'd like that."

Bruce arms wrapped around her possessively, and Diana rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"He told me what happened with Lois afterward." Diana said.

"Hmmm?"

"He told her he liked her, and she laughed at him."

"Clark's a big boy. He'll get through it."

"Still, it must hurt. I remember when you kept pushing me away, and he would remind me over and over that you were just being stubborn. If it weren't for him, I might have given up."

"He's been a good friend…to the both of us," Bruce said, somewhat stiffly.

"I know. I wish he could be as happy as I am, and I feel badly that he isn't. He loves her, and she won't even give him a second glance."

"Lois doesn't know what's good for her." Diana could barely detect the irritation in his voice, but it was definitely there.

"Are you speaking from experience?"

Bruce raised his head to look at her, and Diana felt her stomach drop. She knew he had dated a lot of women before her, but these revelations were never pleasant for her. He looked over worriedly. She tried to assure him by giving him a smile, but she knew it was wan, because she didn't mean it.

"I went on a few dates with Lois, but no, I was not what was good for her. Far from it. We would never have worked out. She ended the relationship before it could go anywhere. By some fluke she found out my secret identity; that's the _only_ reason I keep in contact with her now."

"So if she hadn't turn you down…" She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Lois was part of his past, and Diana knew she was in Bruce's present and future, but she didn't like the idea of Bruce with anyone but her.

"No, Lois and I would _not _still be together. She was much more interested in Bruce Wayne than Batman, and she made that abundantly clear."

Diana tried to brush off the feelings of jealousy, but she was still uncomfortable about the situation. She wished it had been the other way around, that Bruce had dumped Lois instead. Unable to meet his gaze, Diana said in a cheery, though hollow, voice, "Her loss, my gain."

"And mine."

Embarrassed by her show of insecurity, Diana still didn't want him to see her. She knew disappointment was etched in her features.

A warm hand came to rest on her face, and she reluctantly looked at Bruce. His eyes were laced with concern, and in the gentlest voice she had ever heard him use, he said, "Diana, I hadn't even met you. If I had, nothing would ever have happened between me and Lois. And nothing really did. She never would have been happy with me, and I never could have been with her."

_Are you happy with me? _Diana pressed her lips together, forcing herself not to ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. But he must have seen it in her eyes.

"I'm happy now," he said firmly. "Do you believe me?"

Their eyes locked, and he allowed her to see past his barriers and defenses. Bruce was telling the truth. A wave of relief and strength washed over her. "Yes, I believe you."

"Good. Clark is just the type of guy who would actually be good for Lois; she's just too stubborn to see it. Hopefully, she wises up." Diana smiled at the way he had completely downplayed the moment they had just shared. Now in a much better mood, she couldn't resist saying, "I always knew you were a closet romantic."

Overlooking her teasing, he said, "But until Lois realizes that, Clark can't be putting others in danger by coming to missions unfocused and unprepared."

"I agree with you, but there are…_nicer_ ways of telling him than barking at him."

"I don't bark."

"Yes you do!" Dropping her voice as low as she could, Diana rattled off in a loud robotic monotone, "Fix your arm. Then we'll talk."

Bruce laughed. "I don't sound like that at all."

"Laugh all you like, but I'm sure Clark doesn't appreciate being ordered around. I know I certainly don't. And don't give me any of your excuses about not wanting people to find out about our relationship or maintaining the image of the Bat. We were the only ones there."

The smile on Bruce's face quickly disappeared. Diana stared into his stormy blue eyes, unsure of whether he would get up and leave or stay and talk this through properly. She felt badly for bringing it up so soon after he had opened up with her, but this was something they needed to talk about.

It was a tense few seconds before Bruce finally said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

His eyes narrowed, but Diana didn't back down.

"Not funny, Princess."

"I wasn't joking."

He dragged in a long breath before cautiously stating, "For directing my emotions at the wrong object."

"And what emotions were those?"

His jaw clenched as he sat up and looked at her. "Seriously, Diana?"

"Seriously."

His eyes lowered to her injured arm again, as if that were answer enough. When Diana didn't say anything he continued, "You were hurt. I was angry. I took it out on you. I shouldn't have. Are you happy?"

"Yes." Diana brushed her mouth against his cheek. "Now, was that so bad?"

"I'm having difficulty coming up with anything worse." Bruce sounded angry, but his eyes communicated that he was anything but.

"Don't try too hard. I hate seeing you hurt too."

Bruce pulled her back into his arms and closed his eyes, but Diana wasn't finished talking with him. "You know, you could also try being nicer to Superman. I'm sure it would mean a lot to him right now if you said a kind word."

Still keeping his eyes shut, he grumbled. "Nice isn't exactly my thing."

"I don't know if I'd say that. You seem pretty nice to me."

Bruce practically snorted. "Right."

He was so important to her for so many reasons, and he found a way of dismissing all of her ways of letting him know it. While Diana was attracted to his arrogance, it was his inability to see how truly wonderful he was which had captured her heart.

With her head lying atop his chest, she could hear the even beating of his heart, a heart that over the years she had grown incredibly proud and fond of. She had tried with words to express that, but he never seemed to receive the message. Still, she needed to make her confession. Diana lowered her mouth to his chest until she could feel his heart pulse against her lips. When she looked back at him, he was staring at her intently, albeit slightly confused. In a throaty voice, he asked, "What was that for?"

"Just because." And just because she wanted to, she did it again.

He brought his hand up to her hair, and Diana rested her cheek back down on the warm pillow of his chest. "I meant it, Bruce. You're always nice to me."

"Except for when I'm barking orders at you." He was trying to lighten the mood, she knew, because he was always uncomfortable with displays of her affection. Not because they were unwanted, but because he thought them undeserved. She'd eventually teach him how wrong he was on that count.

"You do it because you care, and that makes all the difference to me."

A small lop-sided grin struggled to push its way through his emotionless mask. Diana's heart warmed at the sight. Bruce didn't say anything, but she felt his arms tighten around her.

"You'll speak with Superman, won't you?"

"I'll think about it."

Diana stretched and let out a big yawn before mumbling, "Thank you."

As she drifted off to sleep, Diana felt his lips move against her hairline as the words, "Sweet dreams, Princess," quietly filled her ears.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Lois

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks, KN! I'm thinking the enclave could use some camping gear and mummy sleeping bags. And a fire pit. I will bring the 'smores. Yum! Promise me you won't get eaten by a bear, while you are camping!

* * *

**The Nice Guy**

**Chapter Three:**

**Lois**

* * *

That first day after Clark had revealed his feelings to her, Lois had entered the office, dreading what he would say or do. When she took her seat at the desk directly opposite of him, he gave her a bright smile and a cheerful "Good morning, Lois." She should have been relieved that he had kept his promise to pretend like nothing had happened, but it really bothered her.

Clark had shaken her world and then expected her to forget everything, seemed so determined to forget it himself. Remembering the hurt look in his eyes, Lois vowed never to mention that night. The topic had been buried. But in spite of that, she couldn't forget what had happened. She remembered the muscles of his arm as she pulled him toward her; his clean, crisp scent as she hugged him. That tiny jolt of electricity that went straight to her toes when she gave him that brief kiss on his cheek. There was a second or two when his mouth hovered so very close to hers that she forgot who and where she was.

When Clark left the room that night, Lois had been shaking. And then she got really angry. Why did he have to ruin a good thing?! Loathe as she was to admit it, they made a great team, the best team. He was supposed to be good, old, reliable Clark, and instead he had been harboring feelings for her for _two _years! It was unbelievable.

As the "day after" progressed, Lois saw that it wasn't quite so easy for Clark to forget. The discovery gave her a brief sense of satisfaction, but it quickly went away as the days passed and the distance grew. Where they used to ride to places together in the same car, Clark always came up with some excuse to drive separately. Instead of having lunch with her, he and Jimmy would eat together. And then there were all the little things. He no longer brought her morning coffee or snacks when they were burning the midnight oil. He stopped holding doors open for her and walking her to her car at the end of the day. He was still polite as ever, and she sensed he wasn't doing it to be mean, but it still hurt. He was drawing away from her, and she had no right to ask him to stop.

The gaping hole his absence left grew wider with each passing day. There were so many things she had never noticed before, so many ways Clark had been her friend and filled her life. She felt incredibly lonely, and it was with great shame that she realized just how much she had taken him for granted.

And now, today, after two weeks of this, Lois finally admitted that what she was experiencing was more than just loneliness. If she were lonely, she should have been able to go out and make new work friends, but she knew that wouldn't fix her problems, and not just because she thought the rest of her coworkers were idiots. Lois knew she didn't miss having a friend. She missed _Clark_. And she missed him a lot. Two years working side by side, day in and day out with someone tended to make them irreplaceable.

When she didn't think he was paying attention, Lois studied Clark's face. He really was good-looking. As she continued to scrutinize, she had to admit that he was more than good-looking; he was extremely handsome. The sunshine from the windows glinted off his glossy black hair, illuminating his golden skin. His jacket was hanging off his chair, which he was tilting back in, as his bright blue eyes focused intensely on his computer screen. The ever present tie was loosened, the top button off his shirt was unfastened, his sleeves were rolled up, revealing broad arms crossed over an even broader chest. A sudden yearning to know what was going on behind staid button down shirts and prim glasses hit her, just as it had _that_ night, brief though the sensation had been.

Why had she not noticed this before?! Maybe she had dismissed him as a geek the instant she saw the glasses and conservative shirt and sports coat he always wore. Clark wasn't dangerous and edgy like the guys Lois was normally attracted to, but he made her feel completely and utterly safe. Normally, she would have discounted that, but since her brush with death, she came to discover how important security was.

And those feelings of security weren't limited to her physical being. Lois felt safe to be herself around him. Sure, there was that part of her that would always competitive, but she didn't have to prove anything to him. For a woman who fought tooth and nail for everything in her life, the idea that she could let down her defenses at any time was completely foreign. But she had found the one person who gave her that freedom. With Clark, she didn't have to struggle; she could just rest.

Sure, he wasn't edgy, but it wasn't like Clark was predictable and boring. The stories he wrote for the Planet suggested a sharp mind, capable of thinking outside the box, and more importantly, capable of keeping up with her. And hadn't he given her the shock of her life? She had never seen the declaration of his feelings coming, and it took a lot to surprise the jaded and cynical Ms. Lane.

It wasn't just his affection he had kept hidden from her. If Clark could keep his feelings hidden for two years, what else, she wondered, might he be hiding? Quite a lot, apparently. Lois now had to deal with the realization that she didn't know much about him. Granted, she knew what kind of person he was (and he really was wonderful), but she could not recite any of those personal details that should have come up during their many and varied interactions. And if Clark's current behavior was any indication, she would never have that opportunity again. The disappointment this caused tasted extremely bitter, and it grew even bitterer with the knowledge that Lois had no one to blame for it but herself. She should have asked him. She just never had.

A sudden rush of anger pulsed through Lois. How could someone who practically lived in _her_ plain sight, stay so hidden? Just seconds ago she had wondered at what lay underneath his jacket and shirt. Lois's overactive imagination had no problem conjuring very pleasing and tempting images of Clark, sans shirt. But Clark had been willing to let her see even deeper, and she had refused. This newly discovered aura of mystery about Clark's person tantalized Lois, nearly as much as it tormented her. Just as she was discovering the possibility of unexplored depths, uncharted nooks and crannies, access to the unknown had been ripped from her grasp. The door had been slammed in her face, and by no one other than herself.

While Lois contemplated closed doors and lost chances, Clark looked over at her and smiled. _Had the room suddenly become brighter? _Lois wondered as she smiled back. Quickly averting her eyes, she inwardly cursed at the embarrassing heat that was now warming her face and neck.

_Did you really just think that?! You are pathetic, Lane! _Lois groaned inwardly, continuing to hurl recriminations at herself. _Now?!_ _Now that absolutely nothing can happen between you and him, you want him? Well, that's too bad!_ There was no way she would allow herself to give way to the butterflies that were flitting about in her belly. Yes, Clark could make her stomach flutter, but that didn't mean she had to pay it any attention. Right? He only had power to do that, if she gave it him.

Could she give it to him?

Where that question came from, she had no idea. But now that it was asked, it could not go unanswered. The more Lois tried convincing herself that the _only _response to that question was a firm and resounding "no", the more she found herself arguing for Clark's inclusion into her romantic life.

"Lois, are you coming?" Clark asked from across the desk. His eyebrows were raised over the frames of his glasses, and she could tell he had been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Huh?"

"The UN conference."

"Gotcha." She looked down at her wristwatch. "I'm driving. We're already going to be late."

"Actually, I thought I'd take my own car. I have some errands to run afterward."

"OK. Jimmy let's go!" As soon as she gathered her things, Lois tottered over to the elevator in her high heels, ignoring the stinging in her chest, choosing to focus instead on her pinched toes. Jimmy Olsen managed to squeeze through the elevator doors just as they were closing.

"Man, I'm not looking forward to this conference. Why couldn't they send us to a sporting event? Did you know that the Monarchs and Knights are playing today? _The Monarchs and the Knights!_"

"Can it, Jimmy."

The young man made a face at her and muttered under his breath. "Should have gone with Clark."

"What was that?"

Jimmy turned beet red, but still haltingly spluttered out, "It's just that these past two weeks you've been kind of cranky. Like a zombie."

"A zombie?"

He looked at her as if she were a small child. "They're the living dead."

Lois poured the condescension on thickly. "Yeah, I know what a zombie is, Jimmy, but crankiness isn't something I normally associate with them."

"They're always walking around, looking for people to feast on. Like you." Jimmy looked down at his scuffed sneakers and belatedly added, "Ever since that bank robbery."

Lois rolled her eyes, deflecting the kindly meant criticism, even though she knew he was right, though for the wrong reasons. "If you aren't careful, Jimmy, you'll be my next victim."

"Too late."

The rest of their trip was conducted in silence.

They arrived at the building and made their way over to the arena-like room, where all the foreign dignitaries were taking their seats. Lois and Jimmy were in the press gallery, and just as they had sat down, the photographer jumped to his feet. "Clark's over there. I'll see you later."

She followed the red hair that bobbed up and down in the crowd all the way until it reached the other reporter. He was sitting on the complete opposite side of the gallery. _As far away from you as possible, Lane._

Having attended a billion of these snooze fests in the past, she already knew what she was going to write, so she sat in the gallery thinking things over.

Clark's declaration had set things off balance, and Lois was finding it difficult to achieve equilibrium. What did it all mean?

Did she like Clark that way? It was really too soon to tell, but she was starting to believe that she did. There wasn't anything wrong with him, and she was actually quite fond of his mild manners. He had enough intelligence to match her, and he was always so patient with her, which she knew was a must for any guy crazy enough to be with her.

She remembered when they had first met and how rude she had been to him. If the roles had been reversed, she would have stormed out the first week of the job. Lois had always taken a perverse satisfaction in driving all the other reporters away, but he had stubbornly stuck by her side, and now she couldn't imagine being without him.

She had first been suspicious of his supposedly kind heart, but after spending virtually every waking minute with him, she knew it wasn't an act. He was a genuine gentleman, a rare creature that she hadn't come across in all her time in the big city.

But was all that enough to base a relationship on?

The talks finally came to an end, with Lois no closer to a conclusion.

A few minutes later she was joined by Jimmy and Clark, though Clark stood aloofly to the side. Feeling sad, but angry with herself at the same time, Lois hurriedly gathered her things together and they walked down the stairs to the main level of the room.

"So, Lois, what did you think?" Clark politely asked.

"Same old, same old. Out of touch politicians making promises they'll never keep. I should be able to have a story all typed out in five minutes. You?"

"It was pretty interesting. I particularly found what the prime minister from--"

Jimmy let out a loud snore. "You have got to be kidding, Clark. I've never been to anything so lame in my life."

They were nearing the entrance when Lois realized she had forgotten her favorite pen upstairs. "Shoot, I need to go back."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Clark asked.

"No, go on ahead. And while you're at it, take Jimmy with you. Maybe you can protect him from the zombies."

"The what?" Clark asked.

Jimmy gave her a grateful smile. "Never mind. We'll see you back at the Planet, Lois."

Lois trudged back to the other side of the room, and just as she was about to take the stairs, some men dressed in black crashed through the wall of windows that surrounded the circular room.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Lois dove for cover behind some chairs, landing painfully on the ground.

She felt like bursting into tears. _Not again_.

For a few moments, the room was filled with silence, as the unfortunates in the room looked at their attackers. Then all hell broke loose.

Bursts of gunfire echoed in the cavernous room. The masked men were aiming at the pillars that were supporting the gallery on the opposite side of the room, where Clark and Jimmy were. Horrorstruck, she watched as some other men launched grenades at the pillars as well. The room shook with the force of the explosion, causing dust to fly everywhere. Lois forced down the terror that was threatening to choke her, as she sat there, waiting for what would happen next.

A loud creak groaned throughout the room as the pillars collapsed. Unable to tear her eyes away, she saw Clark push Jimmy out of the way just as the gallery collapsed on top of him.

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

The criminals started shooting bullets into the air. Lois lay on her belly, frozen to the ground with fear. She buried her face in her arms, hoping that if she stayed still long enough, they wouldn't find her.

Long, agonizing seconds passed, punctuated by more gunfire, angry yelling, and panicked screaming. The gunmen were starting to disperse outwards, giving orders to the defenseless, herding them about like frightened sheep. She couldn't help the thoughts that clouded her brain, much as she had been trying to suppress them since that day at the bank.

_I'm going to die. _

But worse than that was the knowledge Clark was dead. She felt absolutely numb.

Suddenly a warm hand was on her arm. Startled, she looked up and blinked at what she saw.

"Clark? Clark!?"

_How had he managed to crawl all the way over here?_ She had seen the balcony fall directly on top of him.

Who cared? He wasn't dead. She threw her arms around him and coughed at the dust kicked up as a result. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, it just missed me and Jimmy. He's still over there. I'm going to see if I can crawl around and knock those guys out from behind." He started to move, but she desperately grabbed at his arm.

"Are you insane?!"

He gave her a comforting smile as he removed her tenacious grip. "Lois, everything is going to be fine. _You _are going to be fine. Just wait right here."

"But what if they shoot _you_? Clark, don't go. Please. Stay with me."

He paused to consider her request, and for a second Lois was certain he wasn't going to leave her. But then he gave her an apologetic look and Lois's heart broke. She angrily wiped away the tears that were stinging her eyes. The jerk was going to leave, even though she had begged him to stay.

"I'll be alright, I promise. If you're worried, just don't watch."

More gunfire erupted around them, and Lois lowered her head on her arms, stifling a sob as she tried to block out the memories of that bank robbery and the rubble falling on top of Clark.

"Clark?"

There was no answer. Fighting against the fear that was building inside, Lois raised her head and saw him crawling along the floor. Her eyes traveled toward the gunmen at the center of the room. One of the men saw him and trained his weapon on the unsuspecting reporter.

"Clark! NO!" Lois stood up and screamed, bringing everyone's attention, including the shooter, to herself. Clark looked back at her from his place on the floor, and for a brief second their eyes locked. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to him, then closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. The gunman engaged the trigger, and the popping of bullets drowned out all other sounds.

In a flash, she was down on the ground with Clark on top of her. His hands went up to touch her face, and he smiled as he smoothed her hair. "Stay here," he commanded, and then just as quickly he was gone.

She peeked from her hiding place and saw Superman subdue the gunmen in record speed. Lois collapsed back onto the floor with a sigh of relief.

Just as she was catching her breath, Clark appeared beside her.

"Look at this." She raised her hand. "I'm trembling."

"You did a really brave thing there, Lois."

"Yeah, no kidding."

And then her jaw dropped at the implication of all the things she had just seen.

Superman was Clark Kent.

_Clark Kent was Superman._

She had just gone to hell and back, thinking Clark had died, crushed by the fallen balcony. Then, when he had been safely returned to her, he threw himself into harm's way again, leading her think he wouldn't escape death a second time. All along the bullets would have bounced off his skin! How could he have made her worry like that?!

Lois turned on him and slapped him as hard as she could. It was something she had done before, though never to him. There had never been any reason to do it. But in Lois's long and varied history of hitting people of the opposite sex, she had never felt like her hand would split in two.

"Ow!" she yelped as she shook her hand, trying to fling the pain away.

Clark grabbed her fist and tenderly rubbed her bruised fingers. "Careful there."

"You're,"–lowering her voice, Lois looked around to see if anyone was watching; they were all too preoccupied with their own problems—"You're Superman."

His glasses were broken and sitting unevenly on his face, and his hair was gray with dust. He took off the spectacles and gave her a bashful grin, made that much more adorable by the stray lock of hair that fell across his forehead. The familiar sensation of her insides melting—the one she had felt _that _night, but had ignored—came over her.

"Yes, I am."

Before she could say anything, Jimmy walked over to them. Out of the corner of her eye, Lois saw Clark put his glasses back on. "I'm so glad you guys are alright. Wow, Lois, that was something else," the photographer said, clearly in awe.

Lois watched Clark rifle through her purse, but was too dazed to object. A metallic jangling filled the air as her keys flew into Jimmy's fist. "Think you can handle driving her car back to the Planet?"

"You betcha, Clark. You will not _believe_ the pictures I got."

"That's great, Jimmy. You can show them to me right when we get back."

"Thanks, Clark. I'll see you two later!"

As the freckle-faced red head walked away, Clark helped Lois to her feet. A rush of medics and policemen came over to her, and Lois groaned. She did not want to talk with anyone right now but Clark.

Clark took a blanket that was offered by a paramedic and wrapped it around her shoulders. Gratitude welled up inside her as he fielded all the cops' questions and arranged for her to deliver her statement to the police tomorrow. They were finally left alone.

Lois took a tremulous step and almost toppled over, though Clark caught her just in time. She looked down at her leg and almost swore. Sometime during the whole ordeal, the heel of one of her shoes had snapped.

"I can fix that." Clark said.

Before she could blink, he was down on his knees and removing her shoe. She watched as two red dots appeared in his eyes. Alternating between heat vision and freeze breath, he soon fixed the heel. Then he slipped the shoe back on and smiled at her. Her stomach did a somersault.

"Good as new."

Why did she suddenly feel like Cinderella looking at her Prince Charming? _Why don't you just swoon in his arms, you big softie?_

Swallowing, Lois waited for Clark to lead the way to his car.

He didn't speak a word to her on the drive back, allowing the music from his radio to fill the silence. But when they reached the parking lot, he turned off the car and turned his full attention on her.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"I think so, just very, _very _confused."

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

There were so many things an investigative journalist would have been duty bound to ask, but Lois wasn't thinking about making headlines. His secret was something she would take to her grave.

Out of all the questions milling about in her mind, the one that screamed the loudest was the one she asked first. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? When I think of all the times that I spoke about you, Superman, in front of you, Clark…" Lois buried her face in her hands. Her admiration of every aspect of the man in blue, particularly his looks, was a well known fact that Lois would often share with Clark. It was horribly embarrassing.

"It's hard to maintain a secret identity if you tell someone about it."

Lois bit her tongue, forcing herself not to give into a snarky remark. "But I've been so…mean to you, and this whole time you've been this guy that I practically throw myself at. If I were in your position, I would have rubbed it in your face."

He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"And after that night, when I turned you down after making the first move…Clark, why do you even like me?"

He grinned at her and said, "You're not _that_ bad."

Too ashamed to meet his happy face, Lois looked down at her hands. "Not that bad? How can you even stand to look at me?"

"Very easily."

When Lois looked back up, Clark was busily searching her face. She could see the hope that was written across it, but he didn't move a finger to touch her. He just continued smiling kindly and patiently at her. Lois didn't know what he was waiting for (and she didn't allow herself to speculate), but she knew she owed him an apology. She would start there.

"Clark, I'm sorry about that night. About everything, really. And I'm not just saying this because you're Superman. When I thought they were going to kill you…" Lois felt her lower lip tremble and bit down hard before looking away. Surely this blubbery mess she had become wasn't Lois Lane, tough as nails reporter, epitome of the independent, self-reliant, and confident modern woman. This wasn't the girl Clark knew and liked, but some overemotional wreck.

Who was she kidding anyway? After all that had happened, she didn't deserve the time of day from him.

_Maybe if I'm lucky, Lex Luthor will take me back_. Lois shuddered at the thought.

Clark's soft voice broke through her mental flagellations. "Would you look at me…please?"

Lois unwillingly turned her head, wary that he would see how blotchy her face got when she was about to cry.

Clark slowly reached out and brought his hand to her cheek, watching her cautiously, as if she might run away. She gave him a teary smile, before closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax. He brushed away the moisture that was beginning to fall down her face.

"Everything is going to be fine, Lois."

She opened her eyes. He looked so sure that that was the truth. She slowly nodded, deciding to believe him.

"So…where do we go from here?" he asked.

Lois was quite certain she knew what he was asking, but she stubbornly evaded, overcome by a sudden bout with doubt. "What do you mean?"

"You know my secret identity. You know I like you. You know I want to be with you."

"You do? After everything I did?"

Clark gave her a dazzling smile, and Lois's world turned upside down. "I've loved you for two years, Lois. That's not something I can just stop doing. And after seeing how willing you were to take a bullet for me, I think I might just love you for forever."

Lois sat there dumbly, hardly able to breathe. Her heart, pierced as it was with delight, must have stopped beating.

"I've never met anyone as courageous as you, and if you tell me that there is even a chance that you could love me back, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy…Will you let me do that?"

"But I don't deserve you."

"Nonsense. If anyone should be saying that, it's me."

Lois pinned him down with a stare, but he just gazed back at her, his face full of sincerity. "Don't do that," she groaned.

"What?" He let his hand fall down.

She snatched it and put it right back where it should have been: on her. "You know what. Trying to make me feel better by blowing sunshine up my ass."

Clark cleared his throat, and Lois blushed. "See, I've got the mouth of a sailor. And you're so pure. You'll be guilty by association. I'll taint you!" She knew she sounded crazy, but she couldn't stop the flow of words.

But they stopped when Clark leaned in slightly, and Lois felt the exquisite pressure of his lips on the corner of her mouth. That heart of hers, which had stopped beating just a minute ago, was now pulsing like a jackhammer.

"It works both ways, you know." He kissed her again, this time on the other side of her mouth, and again it was agonizingly pure and beautiful. "That didn't feel tainted to me."

In that moment, Lois Lane realized she not only liked Clark Kent, she adored him.

"Clark, I've missed you."

A look of sheer joy passed across his face, and its appearance caused other confessions to flow out of Lois's mouth. The things she normally would never have admitted to another living soul poured forth unchecked. Anything to keep that look on his face.

"You are the nicest guy I've ever met, and from the moment I met you, you've treated me with nothing but kindness. I'm sorry for every mean thing I said and did to you, but most of all I'm sorry that I forced you to conform to my ideas of who I thought you should be. I wanted to kiss you that night, just as much as you wanted to kiss me. It didn't fit with my idea of you, or my idea of us, so I dismissed it. I wish I hadn't, but that's just how I am, and even if I could do it over again, I know I'd make the same mistake. I'm sorry for hurting you; I just didn't know what to do."

"It's alright, Lois."

"Thank you." Her voice was so soft, she could barely hear the words. He reached for her hand, gently squeezing her fingers. Lois looked down at their joined hands and sighed. "I feel like I've missed out on so much, and I would really like to get to know you again."

"We could start over tonight. Over dinner."

"Let me check my schedule." Lois grinned at the confused look Clark gave her and laughed when he finally got her joke.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two reporters, but as the seconds turned into minutes, Lois detected a slight change in the atmosphere. And it seemed Clark did too.

Clearing his throat, Clark said, "We should probably head back in. Jimmy's waiting for us." He moved to open the door, but Lois reached out to stop him.

"After all I've been through today, I think I deserve another kiss." She looked pointedly at his mouth, chewing on her bottom lip as she smiled bewitchingly at him.

"I wasn't sure," her gaze latched onto his Adam's apple, which bobbed up and down as he swallowed, "you would want me to do that. At least not this soon."

Lois's violet eyes sparkled with mischief. "Maybe it's time we shatter some of your misconceptions about me. Come here." She pulled on his tie, yanking his mouth to hers. At first, his movements were slow and hesitant, but Lois made sure that by the end of their first kiss, he was giving as good as he got.

He pulled back, his broken lenses fogged up. Lois giddily removed the busted glasses. "You don't really need those, do you?"

"Nope."

Lois looked at the condensation on the lenses and gave Clark an impish smile, as she handed the glasses over to their owner. "Let's see Sheila in Classifieds do that."

"Who?"

Lois laughed as she watched Clark twirl the spectacles in his fingers. He was clearly distracted, and Lois wanted to know why. "What is it, Clark?"

"It's nothing."

"I just found out your biggest secret, and you're going to keep something as small as what you're thinking away from me? What was it? Did you not like our first kiss? I can handle it." Of course, she said that not really believing that he could ever think _that_. It was infeasible, let alone impossible.

He ducked his head, and a slight blush crawled over his cheeks. "Did _you_ like it?"

She quickly debated whether to share her true thoughts. It was so soon, and he might take it the wrong way. The seconds ticked by, and she could see he was growing increasingly worried by her silence. Making a snap decision, Lois decided to tell the truth. "That was the best kiss I've ever had. But if you tell anyone, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Clark beamed at her, and Lois felt no shame in thinking that her life seemed impossibly bright. "I'd have to say that was my best one too…Do you…do you think we could top it?"

Apparently today was a day of revelations. Lois decided that boyish charm and bashfulness were much more enticing than edgy and dangerous.

Her fingers tightened around his tie once again. "I'm not sure, but I'm up for trying until we do."

"After all, practice makes perfect."

She smirked at her new boyfriend. "You have got to stop using all of those old-fashioned cli--"

Clark stopped Lois's mouth with what would become the best kiss they ever had.

Until their next one.

* * *

Back in the Planet, Jimmy Olsen stared down at his watch for quite possibly the fiftieth time since he had returned, wondering where the heck Lois and Clark were.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Long Author's Note:

Are the UN headquarters in Metropolis? No, and I know that, seeing as how Metropolis doesn't exist. It was just easier that way, ok?

And you are probably like, "What do you mean, to be continued? What's left?" Bruce's chapter, that's what.

Hopefully, you guys aren't too disappointed by the lack of cross-couple interaction. I kind of wanted Lois to solve this on her own. And I hope I didn't butcher Lois Lane or Clark Kent. Like I said, it's kind of a new coupling for me, and I hardly watched any of the cartoons. (I am not really a comic book reader, GASP!)

If the time line is confusing, let me elucidate: Clark gets rejected by Lois. Probably a week later, there is the "showdown" between Batman and Superman, leading to Diana and Bruce chatting about Lois and Clark. A week or so after that (two weeks after Clark's rejection), Lois finally discovers for herself that she adores Clark Kent. And there was much rejoicing.

* * *

Anonymous!

d-as promised, my double reply. :D. Thanks for your sweet words. I'm glad you didn't think I butchered "Clois." Hopefully, I met your standards. If not, I'm sure you will help me understand why not. :D I like Lois (or my idea of who I think Lois is), and as a result Clark is growing on me more. Though BMWW is first in my shipper heart. Speaking of hearts, I hope yours mended when Lois and Clark decided to get together. I'm a sucker for the happy ending. As for pile of goo-inducing BMWW, yeah! I'm glad you liked it. I thought it would be nice to show Batman in the successful relationship for once, though now both guys are. For someone who is supposed to be a genius at everything, Bruce sure is pants when it comes to relationships. I figured it was time he got better educated. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, as always! I appreciate it.

butterflyv- Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Have a great day!

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Bruce

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a glorious mane of beautiful hair. Just kidding.

Thanks to Kipling, my faithful beta. Today's addition to the enclave: a roller coaster, to ride with whom you choose, though I have a feeling I know who your roller coaster buddy will be. Oh, and I want to give you dipping dots or frozen lemonade. Those are always fun. Cold, but fun.

I'm still very sorry that I have not yet responded to all reviews. I am a terrible, horrible person, and will eventually rectify the problem. Please forgive me and be patient. **:D** **  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Nice Guy**

**Chapter Four: **

**Bruce**

* * *

A gala in Metropolis was no different from one in Gotham City. The glitterati were out in full force. The faces were different, but the conversations were just as inane.

As Bruce passed through the crowd, all the sequins and beads on the ladies' dresses nearly blinded him, but he told himself he could get through the night. Wonder Woman was putting in an appearance, and she was obliged to dance with Bruce Wayne.

While Bruce waited for her to arrive, his eyes cast about the room. He would definitely need to avoid the left side of the room. The older society women had decided to congregate over there, no doubt so they could criticize everyone's appearance out of general hearing. He didn't particularly feel like subjecting himself to their games of Cupid either. It amazed him that, given his reputation, any of those women would want him within a hundred feet of their daughters.

As he continued scanning, he saw a familiar face. He stole two champagne flutes from a waiter passing by before making his way over to Lois Lane.

"I thought investigative journalists were too good for these events." Bruce offered her a glass and the two clinked them together by way of greeting.

"We are. But Clark needed a date."

"Where is he?"

Lois stood up on her tip toes and looked about the room. "Don't know. But I got here early."

Knowing he had delayed fulfilling his promise to Diana about helping Superman out, Bruce decided now was the time. Not quite sure how to change the topic without drawing her attention, he decided to be direct and to the point. At least that way, he'd be done with it sooner rather than later. "So, you ever thought about dating Kent?"

Lois, who had been sipping her champagne, coughed loudly. Bruce patronizingly patted her on the back, trying not to smile.

When she recovered, Lois said, "That came out of nowhere."

"You two are constantly together. Might as well get something out of it."

"Wow, Bruce, usually you are more subtle. If you must know, Clark and I are already dating."

The news came as a welcome surprise. At least now Diana couldn't expect him to give Clark any pep talks. Lowering his voice he said, "I take it that the allure of Superman proved too much for you."

"How did you know I knew he was Superman?"

"You didn't think the League would find out? Clark told us that very day."

"That's nice," she said unimpressed and unembarrassed by the revelation. "Anyway, I liked Clark before I found out. And why are you so concerned anyway? You never struck me as the matchmaker type."

"I'm not."

She took another sip of her champagne before changing the subject to him. He was expecting it. Lois was never one to give information without expecting something in return. "Haven't seen you in the papers recently."

"I've been busy."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Who said there was only one?"

"Please, Bruce. I can see through the act. And your silence is a dead giveaway. Bruce Wayne only talks about things he doesn't care about. She must be something pretty special if you aren't willing to go out in public with her."

"No comment."

Lois laughed. "Always the king of understatement. I guess that's Bruce-speak for mind-blowingly spectacular."

Bruce shrugged. He had no intention of telling her things were much better than that.

"So are you happy with Clark?"

He could see she was surprised by the question. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Taking a sip of champagne, she tried again.

"Yes. Sometimes I still can't believe that we're actually together."

"I suppose it would take some getting used to."

"Actually, it's been very easy. That's the unbelievable part. It's never been this easy for me. There are times when I just want to pick a fight just because things are going so well. How dysfunctional is that?"

Bruce shrugged noncommittally, though part of him understood. "You should probably resist that urge."

"You think?" Lois joked back. "I guess I'm so used to disappointment—no offense--"

"--None taken--"

"—that it's hard for me to feel like this is normal. Or that it won't disappear. Or more likely, that I won't blow it. I don't want to screw things up."

Bruce took a sip of his champagne, regarding Lois thoughtfully over his glass. "I'm sure you will do fine. Besides, Kent is so besotted with you, I'm sure he doesn't care what you do. "

"But I do." Lois shook her head in disbelief, a slight blush crawling over her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this to you but…I want to be…"

"Worthy of his affections?"

Lois practically snorted in laughter, dropping her forehead into her free hand. "It sounds so ridiculous when you say it like that, but, yeah. I mean, he's so perfect, it would be disgusting if it weren't so utterly attractive. I'm afraid he's going to wake up one day and realize what a mistake he's made."

Bruce knew the feeling. It was the last barrier that had kept him from Diana. Bruce laughed inside, in spite of himself. He was about to give Lois relationship advice. If only Diana could see him now. "Lois, you are a wonderful person, you know that, right?"

Lois blinked in disbelief at his words. "Uh, sure."

"So this next thing I'm going to say isn't a reflection on you. Ok?"

"Wow. Since when have you become so thoughtful?"

"Do you want my advice or not?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Sometimes we get things we don't deserve. And no matter what we do, we will never be able to earn them."

"How do you let yourself accept that? I've never felt unworthy in my life, and now, it's a daily occurrence. I want to feel like I'm contributing something to this relationship, rather than taking all the time."

"I'm sure if you asked Clark, he would say the same thing about himself."

"But he's Clark. He thinks the best of everyone."

"Clark probably knows you better than anyone. He isn't blind. Or stupid. If he didn't want to be with you, he wouldn't be with you. And if he knew how inadequate you felt, he'd probably blame himself for not showing you how much he appreciated you."

"I know, I know. You're right, but it can be really hard not to focus on my inadequacies. After all, I'm dating…you know who."

"Just don't make the mistake of thinking that the barriers you put up against Clark are protecting him. It might feel noble, but it's just another form of self-preservation. The more you focus on yourself, the less you will be able to appreciate what he is giving you. And your relationship won't be about you and Clark anymore, but about you and your image."

He could tell that Lois knew he was right. She lifted her hands in exasperation and defeat. "Since when have you become so wise about relationships?"

Bruce smirked, "I watch Dr. Phil."

His smirk turned into a smile when Lois rolled her yes. "Fine, keep your secrets. I'll find out who she is eventually."

Bruce shook his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"Thanks, Bruce."

"Don't mention it. So how serious are things between you and Kent?"

Lois stared down warily at her glass of champagne. "Well, if I ever get over my hang-ups, I think this could go all the way."

Bruce lifted his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "Strong words from a confirmed bachelorette."

"What can I say? He's pretty super."

They both smiled drolly at the pun.

"Just go easy on him. He's a good man."

"The best. Don't worry, I'll play nice."

Further conversation was interrupted by a tap on Bruce's shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne."

"Ah, Wonder Woman." He frowned as he looked her over. "I see you've foregone your usual uniform."

She was wearing a backless number, which dipped dangerously low in the back. The black silk clung to her like a second skin. "Is something wrong with what I'm wearing, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce fought the urge to smile. She looked gorgeous, and she knew it.

"Don't worry. You look great. But if given the choice between your uniform and your current outfit, Bruce would choose your briefs and bustier any day," Lois offered in explanation.

Bruce silently thanked the reporter for her bluntness. It was responsible for the heightened color currently creeping across Diana's cheeks. He paused to admire it, but stopped when he saw Lois eyeing him curiously. Her purple eyes darted back and forth between the pair, before she gave Bruce a knowing smirk.

"Wonder Woman, Lois Lane. Lois Lane, Wonder Woman." The two women shook hands, and Diana smiled widely. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lane. Please, call me Diana."

Lois nodded her head in deference to the taller woman. "And call me Lois. Any _friend_ of Bruce is a friend of mine." Lois took Bruce's unfinished glass of champagne and gave it to Diana. "So how long have you two known each other?"

"You don't have to answer her questions, Diana. In fact, Lois is a reporter for the Daily Planet. Be careful what you tell her," Bruce jokingly interjected, though he meant every word.

"Bruce would have you believe the worst about me," Lois said.

Diana leaned in conspiratorially. "I promise I won't listen to a word he says."

As the two ladies continued chatting, Bruce felt Clark approach.

"Glad you could make it to the festivities, Mr. Kent."

"You too, Mr. Wayne." Clark shook his hand absentmindedly, too distracted by Lois. And much to Bruce's amusement, Lois didn't seem to be doing any better. He guessed she had never seen Clark in a tux. For some reason, women believed the black suits made men highly irresistible. It was one of those ridiculous little mysteries that didn't warrant any further thought.

"I hear you and Lois are an item."

Clark rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with Bruce. "Yeah, it's a recent development."

"Well, congratulations. You look like a new man. Certainly much better from the last times I saw you."

Clark gave him friendly smile. "I was having a…rough time back then. But things have improved."

"Good to hear. I hope it stays that way."

"So do I."

Bruce decided to make everyone happy. Turning to the ladies, he said, "Much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I promised Wonder Woman a dance."

By now the two women had been listening to the men converse. Lois waved Bruce and Diana away. "Don't let us keep you. Besides, I have some things I need to discuss with Clark. Diana, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Lois."

As Bruce led Diana past the two reporters, Lois said in a low voice, (though not low enough for Diana and Clark to miss), "I like her. Excellent choice, Bruce."

Clark's eyes widened at the revelation, but he didn't say anything, just gave Bruce a happy smile.

It was nothing in comparison to the smug grin Diana had on her face. As Bruce led her to the floor, Diana said, "I like her too. Do you think Clark made an _excellent choice_ as well?"

His only answer was to draw her close to him, making sure his hands were splayed out across her back. As they swayed in time with the music, they took a turn about the room.

Diana kept stealing glances at the two reporters.

"They look really happy."

Bruce twirled her in his arms, and they glided across the floor, her back to his chest. Taking advantage of their positions, he spoke in her ear, "How long have you known they were together?"

She turned her head, and he saw the playful glint in her eye. "Clark told me that same day."

"Were you ever planning on letting me know?"

"No." Her mouth was so tantalizingly close, but there were too many onlookers. As furtively as possible, Bruce led her away from the crowd and out of doors.

They entered a large yard that contained an English garden, complete with a maze of shrubberies, all decorated with white lights. Leading her through the mini labyrinth, they made it to the middle, where a large fountain was on display. Its bubbling water was lit up by the rays of the moon. The quiet rush of cascading falls provided the perfect backdrop for what he had in mind.

It seemed Bruce wasn't alone in his thoughts. Diana backed him up against one of the hedges, pinning his arms to his sides.

She brought her mouth close to his, and just when he thought she was going to close the remaining distance, she pulled back. "I heard what you said about Clark."

Uninterested in continuing the conversation, he leaned forward, trying to stop her from talking.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I heard?"

"I already know what I said. But just to humor you…what did you hear?"

From the devilish spark in her eyes, Bruce suspected he was in for a hard time.

Instead she wrapped his arms around her, setting his hands at the base of her back and gazed fondly at him. "I heard you tell Lois to take it easy on him. That he's a good man. Pretty nice for a guy who says he doesn't exactly do nice."

Her blue eyes were piercing, communicating just how much she appreciated him and what he had done. Unable to bear the adoration he saw there, he lowered his mouth to her shoulder, dropping light kisses across her silken skin. In a gruff voice, he replied, "My girlfriend made me."

Diana took his chin in her hands and made him look at her. "No one forces _you_ to do anything. And I didn't see anyone twisting your arm."

"She has ways of making me do things against my will, even when I think she isn't around."

Bruce's heart lurched as her lips ghosted over his. "And what if she wanted you to kiss me?"

"I'd have to listen."

"Good."

Diana's eyes drifted shut, and Bruce quickly forgot his embarrassment at being caught playing the good guy.

As Bruce brought his mouth to hers he found himself admitting that maybe nice guys didn't always finish last.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

And that's that. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

To those without fanfiction screen names (or those who opt not to use them):

DJ- Hola! You wouldn't happen to be the oldest sister from Full House? :D Sorry, my inner geek/dork needed to be expressed. Thanks for reviewing!

Decon- Howdy! Thanks for the kind words. I like to think I'm a talented writer, but I don't want to get a bloated head. There's always room for improvement. Case in point, my characterization of Bruce and Diana. For me that was completely natural, but I think I've built them up into my head as some super couple who perfectly express everything that is lovely and good in a romantic relationship. **:D** I'm sorry it didn't float your boat. I'm actually surprised that I didn't get chastised by more people for making the third chapter too saccharine, but I guess Clark gets a little bit more slack when saying and doing incredibly romantic things than Bruce does. Oh well, that's the image Bruce has cultivated for himself, and we all must live with it (much as I try to subvert that image!). Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

d d d- ;D Ciao! I didn't know there was a difference between SM/LL and Clois. I learn something knew every day. **:D **Yeah, Lois is the biggest "denialer" ever. At least in my mind. And yeah for melting! I'm such a romantic schmuck, if there isn't melting at the end, I don't want to read it! Unfortunately, I will not be able to give anyone's reaction to the SM/LL relationship. I don't think I know enough to actually get a feel for it, but I would imagine some shock, at least on Jimmy's end. He's probably thinking, "Poor Clark." Maybe I will take another stab at the SMLL relationship, but it wouldn't be until I actually learned more about it. This one was kind of a spur of the moment thing borne out of watching some of the Superman cartoons. Sad thing was, I only really watched like two episodes and stopped to write the story. I'm just trying to finish all my little stories, so I can fully devote my brain to finishing Stranger. Anyway, I'm rambling. Hope you are doing well! Thanks for reviewing.

;) :) :)- Yeah for happy faces! They look so friendly. I hope this chapter appeased them. I would hate to see them sad. And Clark is a big sweetie pie. I hope there are more like him out there. **:D **Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
